Promise
by samsul.gothickmanpurbalingga
Summary: Naruto,kembali dari masalalu untuk menagih janjinya... Hinata,gadis polos yang selalu ceria... Akankah Naruto mendapat janjinya dulu.?


An. Nih cerita bukan punya saya.,ini milik author yuuhinosaurus di ff sebelah dengan judul asli Childhood Friend,saya hanya mengambil dan merubah ke dalam cerita naruto dan yang di ubah cuma nama, jika ada yang komplen silahkan. Ok saya minta maaf sebelumnya dan terimakasih telah membaca.

**The Promise**

"Nona Hinata, sampai kapan anda akan tidur? Ayo

cepat bangun!" seorang pelayan wanita mengetuk-

ngetuk pintu kamar Hinata yang terkunci dari dalam

kamar.

Hinata mengucek-ngucek matanya, perlahan-lahan

ia bangun. Sesaat ia terdiam, begitu ia melihat jam

yang tergantung di dindingnya dia langsung

berteriak "Haruka, KENAPA KAU TIDAK

MEMBANGUNKANKU DARI TADI?!" sambil

menghambur ke dalam kamar mandi.

Hinata, adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Hyuga

yang merupakan pembisnis yang sangat besar.

Namun sejak kecil orang tua Hinata memang tidak

pernah menetap disuatu tempat, karena keduanya

terus-terus berkeliling dunia karena kerjaan. Jadi

sejak kecil Hinata memang tinggal bertiga dengan

Haruka, pelayannya, dan Kotetsu, supir pribadinya.

Dan Hinata kini berusia 16 tahun.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung

menyambar sepotong roti isi yang tersedia di atas

meja makannya untuk sarapan. "Oncle! Ayo kita

berangkat!" Hinata sudah terbiasa memanggil

Kotetsu, supirnya dengan sebutan Oncle yang

berarti paman dalam bahasa prancis.

Akhirnya Hinata pergi ke sekolahnya seperti biasa

diantar oleh supirnya menggunakan mobil sedan

putih miliknya. Mobil itu memang sengaja ayahnya

belikan untuk Hinata meskipun Hinata sendiri tak

bisa mengemudi.

15 menit kemudian Hinata sampai di sekolahnya.

Saat Hinata turun dari mobilnya, seorang gadis

berkuncir dua dengan rambut panjang berwarna

'blonde' yang memikat menyambut Hinata dengan

senyuman lebarnya.

"Inoe!" seru Darel kemudian berlari menuju gadis

itu. Gadis itu adalah Inoe, sahabat Hinata

semenjak ia memasuki SMA-nya ini.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka

sambil bercakap-cakap kecil.

"Hinata, kau sudah dengar gosip tentang anak baru

itu belum?" Inoe langsung menatap Hinata

dengan begitu semangat ketika mereka telah

sampai dikelas dan duduk dikursi mereka yang

bersebelahan.

Hinata mengangkat alisnya. "Anak baru yang

mana?" ia bingung.

"Aku juga belum pernah melihatnya sih..." gumam

Inoe. "Tapi kau tau, kudengar katanya dia seorang

cowok tinggi, putih, rambutnya berwarna coklat,

dan bola matanya betul-betul berwarna biru langit"

terang Inoe dengan penuh semangat.

Satu kebiasaan Inoe, sangat suka gosip-gosip

tentang cowok yang ganteng. Pikir Hinata.

"Terus?" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kudengar dia sangatlah CAKEP!" Inoe sedikit

menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya itu.

Hinata terkekeh. "Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Inoe

kesal.

Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Tidak,

bukan apa-apa." Ujar Hinata sambil menahan

tawanya. Hinata sangat suka dengan cara

sahabatnya ini jika sedang berbicara masalah

cowok, ekspresinya selalu lucu.

TING TONG TING TONG

Bel tanda masuk pun terdengar menggema di

sekolah itu. Semua anak nampak masuk ke

kelasnya masing-masing dan merapihkan posisi

mereka duduk karena pelajaran pertama akan

segera dimulai. Termasuk Hinata dan Inoe,

keduanya mulai merapihkan posisi duduk masing-

masing saat seorang guru memasuki kelas

keduanya.

Namun yang masuk bukanlah hanya guru itu saja,

tapi ada seorang cowok tinggi yang mengikuti guru

itu dibelakangnya. Cowok itu tinggi, putih,

rambutnya berwarna coklat, dan matanya biru,

sama persis seperti yang diberitahu Inoe. Pikir

Hinata. Tapi kok kayak pernah liat ya...? Hinata

hendak berpikir kembali sembari memperhatika

cowok itu. Namu tiba-tiba Inoe menyikutnya.

"Hinata, lihat! Itu cowok yang tadi aku ceritain! Dan,

hei, sekarang dia melihat kemari, ke arah kita uh-

oh, apakah penampilanku berantakan?" Inoe

kemudian sibuk merapihkan rambut dan bajunya.

Hinata tersenyum geli. Namun pandangannya

kembali ia arahkan pada si anak baru. Entah

kebetulan atau tidak, selama 5 detik mata mereka

berdua saling beradu. Hinata menatapnya dengan

heran sementara anak baru itu menatapnya dengan

tatapan tajam yang aneh.

"Ehem..." sang guru berdehem. "Baiklah, akan

bapak perkenalkan. Namanya adalah Naruto Namikaze,

mulai hari ini dia akan belajar di kelas ini dan

menjadi teman kalian..." ujar guru itu. "Nah,

Namikaze, silahkan kau duduk di bangku itu..." guru

itu kini menghadap anak baru bernama Naruto itu

sambil menunjuk ke arah salah satu bangku yang

kosong. Letaknya di pojok yang berlawanan

dengan tempat duduk Hinata.

Masih menatap anak baru itu dengan seksama.

Naruto ya? Pikir Hinata. Samar-samar sepertinya ia

pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi kapan ya?

Setelah Naruto duduk di kursinya, pelajaranpun

dimulai. Semua murid mendengarkan dengan

seksama meskipun ada beberapa anak yang diam-

diam tertidur dan bahkan bercanda kecil dengan

teman sebelah bangkunya.

Waktu terus berlalu, pelajaran keduapun selesai.

Kini waktunya istirahat, dan waktunya juga bagi

Hinata dan Inoe untuk pergi ke kantin. Ini kegiatan

rutin mereka karena Hinata selalu kelaparan setelah

pelajaran kedua selesai.

"Oke, ayo kita ke kan..." belum sempat Hinata

menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba dengan paksa

tangan seseorang menariknya keluar dari ruang

kelas itu. Berlari, tidak, tepatnya berjalan tergesa-

gesa.

"Woi! Berani-beraninya kau...! Eh?!" Hinata benar-

benar tidak menyangka yang kini tengah

menariknya dengan cara paksa adalah si anak baru

itu, Naruto!

Hinata bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba anak baru itu

menarik tangannya dengan paksa. Berkenalanpun

belum, tapi kenapa dia melakukan hal ini? Kalau

mau kenalan kan cukup jabat tangan aja ga perlu

narik-narik segala?!

Hinata bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba anak baru itu

menarik tangannya dengan paksa. Berkenalanpun

belum, tapi kenapa dia melakukan hal ini? Kalau

mau kenalan kan cukup jabat tangan aja ga perlu

narik-narik segala?!

Karena tak rela ditarik-tarik seperti itu, akhirnya

Hinata mencoba meronta. Namun sayang, kekuatan

yang Hinata keluarkan tidak bisa lebih besar

daripada genggaman cowok itu.

"Woi! Kau ini gila ya?!" Hinata berseru sekeras

mungkin, namun cowok bernama Naruto itu sama

sekali tidak membalas ucapan Hinata.

Naruto membawa Hinata ke belakang sekolah, tempat

sepi yang jarang dijarah oleh para penghuni

sekolah. Ia kemudian membanting Hinata sehingga

punggungnya membentur tembok. "Aduuh, gila

kamu! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa

membawaku kemari?!" bentak Hinata kesal.

Meskipun punggunya terasa sakit, namun ia

menahannya.

Naruto kemudian menatap Hinata tajam, ia

menyipitkan kedua matanya. Namun tanpa diduga-

duga Naruto langsung menonjok keras tembok yang

berada pas disebelah wajah Hinata.

Hinata langsung terdiam. Tubuhnya kaku. Ya tuhan,

dosa apa yang membuatnya terlihat marah

padaku?! Hinata terus-terusan menjerit di dalam

hatinya.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku...?" tanya Naruto dengan

suara beratnya.

"Hah?" Hinata hanya menganga bingung.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku, hah?" Nada suara Naruto

berubah menjadi tinggi.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini?! Kau menyeretku sampai

kesini, dan sekarang kau menanyaiku hal yang

aneh?" gerutu Hinata kesal.

"Hinata Hyuga, bisa-bisanya dengan gampangnya

kau melupakan aku yang dulu sering kau ganggu,

sering kau usili, dan sering kau... sering kau

permalukan!" meskipun tidak begitu terlihat,

samar-samar Naruto terlihat agak tidak suka

menyebutkan kalimatnya yang terakhir itu.

Hinata terdiam. Dia teringat sesuatu. "Ah..." Hinata

mengangkat suaranya.

"Rupanya kau sudah ingat?" Naruto tersenyum puas.

Hinata mengangkat jari telunjuk. "Sebenarnya aku

tidak ingat, jadi tolong bantu aku mengingatnya."

Lanjut Hinata sambil cengar-cengir. Naruto langsung

melotot mendengar hal itu. "Hey, calm dikit napa.

Sorotan matamu benar-benar tidak sabaran

sekali!" gerutu Hinata kesal.

Naruto lagi-lagi menonjok tembok disebelah wajah

Hinata dan hal itu membuat Hinata bisu seribu

bahasa dan tidak jadi melontarkan gerutuan-

gerutuannya lagi.

"Cih, kau ini benar-benar Hinata Hyuga, bukan?"

gumam Naruto dengan kesal. Hinata hanya bisa

mengangguk kecil tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kukira setelah sekian lamanya kau akan

mengingatku...bodoh sekali..." Naruto kemudian

menatap mata Hinata tajam.

Hinata membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan yang

tidak kalah tajam. Namun lama kelamaan dia

merasa familiar dan tidak asing dengan kedua bola

mata berwarna biru langit itu. Hinata tertegun.

"Hei kau, jangan memandangku dengan tatapan

aneh seperti itu!" Naruto lalu memegang dagu Hinata

dan berusaha membelokan arah pandangannya

sehingga gadis itu tidak menatapnya dengan

tatapan itu.

"Kau sendiri menatapku seperti itu, bodoh!" seru

Hinata keras-keras. Ia kesal. Perutnya semakin

meronta meminta makan, karena itulah ia merasa

sangat, sangat kesal.

"Tsk, lupakan saja." Naruto lalu mundur dua langkah.

"Kau lapar, bukan? Sana pergi ke kantin!" sadar

tidak sadar, sebenarnya Naruto tau kalau Hinata sudah

kelaparan, dan akhirnya dia melepaskan Hinata

untuk pergi.

Namun sebelum Hinata melangkah terlalu jauh, Naruto

menjegatnya dulu dengan satu tangannya yang

panjang dan kuat. "Kali ini kau aku lepaskan." Ujar

Naruto. Hinata hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya

Hinata sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum ketika Hinata berkata seperti

itu. "Aku ingin kau ingat, dan bertanggung jawab

dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku."

Hinata terdiam. Dan seketika ia berteriak. "APA?!

Kau sudah gila! Kita baru bertemu beberapa jam

yang lalu dan kini kau memintaku bertanggung

jawab untuk hal yang tidak jelas!" Hinata kesal. Ia

mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dan menariknya

kebawah (tentu saja karena Hinata lebih pendek

daripada Naruto. Hoho). "Dengar aku ya, Naruto ke..."

tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia

tidak jadi melanjutkannya. Ia lalu menatap Naruto.

Terbelalak. "Kau...Naruto kecil!" ujar Hinata. Akhirnya

ia bisa mengingat orang itu. Ya, Naruto. Naruto adalah

teman masa kecil Hinata ketika dulu ia berada di

Swiss. Namun karena dulu Naruto adalah seorang

anak laki-laki kecil yang cengeng dan penakut,

Hinata jadi tidak suka dengannya dan akhirnya ia

selalu mempermainkan anak itu dan

menganggunya setiap waktu jika mereka bermain

bersama.

"Akhirnya kau ingat juga, Hinata..." sebuah simpul

kecil menghiasi wajah Naruto.

"Ja-jadi kau Naruto kecil...?" Hinata terbelalak dan

melepaskan cengkramannya dari baju cowok itu.

Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berjumpa. Hinata

pikir Naruto kecil akan selamanya kecil dan cengeng,

tapi dihadapannya ini bukanlah Naruto kecil yang

dulu, Naruto yang ini sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang

pria yang malah lebih kuat dari dirinya.

Naruto tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Hinata ketika

itu. "Kalau kau sudah ingat, berarti kau mengerti

bukan maksud 'bertanggung jawab' itu?"

Hinata tercekat, "A-apaan sih? Aku ga ngerti tau!"

Meskipun ia sudah teringat pada teman masa

kecilnya itu, tapi ia tetap saja tak mengerti apa arti

'bertanggung jawab' yang disebut-sebutkannya itu.

Naruto kemudian menarik tangannya yang tadi

sempat menghalangi jalan Hinata. Ia kemudian

menautkan kedua jemari lengannya lalu diletakkan

dibalik kepalanya. "Kalau begitu kau akan mengerti

nanti." Ujar Naruto. "Temui aku di kantin setelah

pelajaran terakhir usai." Naruto kemudian berlalu.

"Mengerti apanya! Lihat saja nanti, aku tak akan

datang!" seru Hinata kesal ketika Naruto sudah

menjauh dan tak akan mendengar seruan dari

Hinata. Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya panjang-

panjang. "Lagipula kenapa harus dikantin sih?"

Namun ketika Hinata melihat ke arah jam

tangannya, ia langsung terkejut. 5 menit lagi

pelajaran akan dimulai dan dia belum makan

apapun selama istirahat ini. Akhirnya dengan

kecepatan super ia langsung berlari menuju kantin.

"Hinata, kau kemana saja?" tanya Ino khawatir

ketika tiba-tiba Hinata berlari dengan kecepatan

dahsyat menuju ke arahnya yang sedang berada di

kantin.

"Pesankan aku makanan, aku lapar..." rengek

Hinata ketika akhirnya ia bisa duduk di kursi kantin.

Kepalanya tergeletak lemas diatas meja.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Ino mengguncang-

guncangkan tubuh Hinata pelan.

"Aku baik hanya sedikit lelah. Apa kau sudah

memesankan makananku?" Hinata melirik ke arah

Ino dan berharap sahabatnya itu tidak lupa akan

makanannya.

Ino memukul jidatnya, "Astaga, aku lupa! Akan

kupesankan seka..."

TING TONG TING TONG

Belum sempat Ino memesankan makanan Hinata,

bel tanda pelajaranpun terdengar menggema di

sekolah mereka.

"Bagaimana ini, Hinata? Kita harus cepat ke kelas!"

seru Ino ketika ia ingat pelajaran setelah ini

adalah matematika, dan gurunya sangat disiplin

sehingga bila mereka berdua telat memasuki kelas

bisa-bisa keduanya dihukum habis-habisan.

"Tapi aku lapaaaaaaaaaaaar..." rengek Hinata.

Namun Ino tidak memperdulikan Hinata, ia

langsung menarik lengan Hinata dan menyeretnya

menuju ke kelas mereka.

Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali ke kelasnya.

Hinata benar-benar tidak berdaya pada saat jam

pelajaran Matematika saat itu. Perutnya terus

menerus meminta kepadanya untuk memakan

sesuatu. Namun ia tidak punya apa-apa untuk

dimakan. Dan sialnya setelah pelajaran matematika

selesai, pelajaran Kimiapun langsung dimulai tanpa

ada jeda waktu untuk istirahat dulu.

Akhirnya pelajaran kimia selesai, itu berarti

waktunya pulang karena pelajaran itu merupakan

pelajaran terakhir mereka dihari itu. "Hinata, kau

tidak apa-apa?" Ino menguncang-guncangkan

badan Hinata yang tergeletak lemas diatas

kursinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja..." jawab Hinata pelan.

"Hinata, maafkan aku, habis ini aku ada les, jadi

aku harus cepat-cepat..."

Darel menengok ke arah Ino kemudian

tersenyum. "Yasudah, sana-sana..." gumam Hinata,

namun tepatnya seperti mengusir.

"Maaf ya Hinata. Sebagai gantinya hari minggu

nanti aku akan meneraktirmu parfait deh..." rajuk

Ino.

"Iya-iya, yasudah, sana cepat..." ujar Hinata lagi.

Dan Ino pun segera menghambur keluar kelas.

Hinata benar-benar tak berdaya, ia ingin pergi ke

kantin dan memakan sesuatu disana, tapi ia ingat

bahwa Naruto menyuruhnya untuk ke kantin setelah

pelajaran terakhir usai sehingga ia tidak mau pergi

kesana.

"Kenapa dia harus menunggu di kantin sih?

Menyusahkan saja!" gerutu Hinata.

"Siapa yang menyusahkan?" tiba-tiba sebuah

wajah muncul dihadapan Hinata dengan

mengejutkan. Hinata langsung menegakkan posisi

duduknya. "A-apa-apaan sih kau ini! Membuatku

kaget saja!" ujar Hinata kesal.

"Habis aku sudah lama sekali menunggu di kantin

tapi kau tidak kunjung datang. Tidak menepati

janjimu!" ujar Naruto kesal.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku tidak pernah

berjanji padamu!" serunya sebal.

Naruto kemudian duduk diatas meja Hinata, lalu ia

menyerahkan sebungkus roti padanya. "Kau

kelaparan bukan? Ini..."

Hinata langsung membuang pandangannya dan

menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "Tak sudi aku

memakan makanan yang kau beri!"

"Hmm, baiklah, kalau begitu biar kumakan saja roti

ini. Cuma sedikit pemberitahuan, kantin baru saja

tutup" Ucap Naruto sambil membuka bungkus roti

itu.

"Biar saja." Balas Hinata pura-pura tak peduli. Ia

kemudian memperhatikan Naruto membuka bungkus

roti itu dan perlahan-lahan roti itu mulai bergerak

masuk kedalam mulut Naruto. Tanpa sadar mulut

Hinata terbuka, sebenarnya Hinata ingin roti itu tapi

ia sudah terlanjur menolaknya sehingga ia hanya

bisa membayangkan roti itu kini telah masuk ke

dalam mulutnya. Dan...

Hap!

Hinata bisa merasakan kehangatan roti dan rasanya

yang enak masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tiba-tiba

Hinata mendengar Naruto tertawa dan iapun terbangun

dari lamunannya. Ternyata Naruto tidak memakan roti

itu, tapi Naruto memasukan roti itu ke mulut Hinata

saat ia mangap tadi.

"Sudah kuduga pasti kau kelaparan..." ujar Naruto

sambil tertawa. Hinata hanya cemberut sambil

terus melahap roti itu.

"Terima kasih." Hinata berterima kasih setelah

melahap habis roti itu, namun ia mengucapkannya

tidak benar-benar tulus.

Naruto yang posisinya masih berada di atas meja

Hinata langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah

Hinata. Ia menatap tajam wajah Hinata yang kecil

dan mungil. Dengan pelan Naruto memegang dagu

Hinata. "Nah, sekarang kau sudah kenyang bukan?

Kalau begitu kau sudah siap untuk 'bertanggung

jawab', kan?" Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sementara Hinata hanya bisa kembali terbelalak.

"Memang apa salahku?! Kenala aku harus

'bertanggung jawab'? Aku tidak pernah melakukan

apapun padamu, seperti..." Hinata menggantung

kata-katanya.

"Seperti apa?" Naruto memaksa Hinata melanjutkan

kata-katanya barusan.

"Kau tau, seperti..." Hinata bingung mau berkata

lagi atau tidak, namun melihat Naruto yang

menatapnya dengan tajam ia jadi takut. "Kau tau,

seperti...seperti... menghamilimu, aku tidak

pernah!" jerit Hinata. Benar-benar tidak masuk

akal.

Hening sesaat, namun tiba-tiba tawa Naruto langsung

meledak. "Hahahahaha, kau ini bodoh atau gila

sih?" Naruto tertawa sembari memegang perutnya,

tangannya kini sudah melepaskan dagu Hinata.

"Habis...kau membuatku takut, aku tidak pernah

berbuat yang macam-macam..." gerutu Hinata

sambil membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

Wajahnya memerah sekarang karena malu

mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Ruangan dikelas itu sudah sepi, hanya tinggal

mereka berdua. Hari semakin sore, Hinata jadi

merasa tidak enak berlama-lama disana, iapun

bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik ke

arah Hinata yang mencoba berdiri dari kursinya.

"Pulang." Tanpa bicara banyak-banyak lagi Hinata

langsung melangkahkan kakinya.

Namun tepat saat Hinata berada di pintu kelas Naruto

langsung bergumam sembari memukul jidatnya

sendiri, "Astaga, jangan-jangan Kotetsu kemari

untuk menjemputmu?"

Mendengar itu Hinata langsung menoleh. "Apa

maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Kenapa kau

mengenali Oncle?"

Naruto tersenyum licik pada Hinata, "Aku ini teman

masa kecilmu, mana mungkin aku tidak tau siapa

nama supir pribadimu..." ujarnya lalu turun dari

meja Hinata. "Kukira Kotetsu kemari bukan untuk

menjemputmu jadi aku memintanya untuk pulang."

Lanjut Naruto dengan entengnya.

"Hah..eh...APA?!" Hinata berseru kaget. "Kalau

oncle sudah pulang gimana nasibku, bego?!" lanjut

Hinata kesal.

"Mana kutau..." Naruto pergi begitu saja melalu pintu

yang berbeda dengan Hinata.. (Oh iya, setiap kelas

memiliki dua pintu, disisi depan dan belakang).

Hinata terdiam. Namun dengan cepat ia berlari

mengejar Naruto yang berjalan dengan lumayan

cepat. "Tunggu aku!" seru Hinata, setelah ia

berhasil mengejar Naruto ia langsung menarik lengan

Naruto.

"Hmm?" Naruto menoleh ketika Hinata menarik

lengannya. Ia menoleh pada gadis itu dengan

tatapan wajah tanpa dosa.

Dengan kesal Hinata langsung menendang kaki Naruto

dengan kakinya, tindakan yang tidak diduga-duga

akan terjadi.

"Aduuh..." Naruto meringgis.

"Rasakan itu!" ujar Hinata senang. "Karena kau

yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi, jadi kau

harus mengantarku pulang!" perintah Hinata sambil

berkacak pinggang.

"Mengantarmu? Jangan bodoh, aku membutuhkan

waktu sejam menuju apartemenku sendiri dengan

jalan kaki, jadi mana mungkin aku bisa

mengantarmu sekarang." Bantah Naruto.

Hinata terdiam. Naruto ke sekolah dengan berjalan

kaki? Pikir Hinata. "Kau tidak naik mobil?" tiba-tiba

sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Hinata yang

mungil.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Jadi

sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang juga..." Naruto

langsung melanjutkan langkahnya begitu saja.

"Naruto!" Hinata berteriak memanggil-manggil Naruto,

namun sang pemilik nama sama sekali tidak

menjawabnya. Namun setelah cowok itu benar-

benar menghilang dari hadapannya tiba-tiba ada

seseorang yang mengejutkan Hinata dari arah

belakang tubuhnya.

"Nona Hinata, ternyata kau masih disini, saya kira

kau sudah pulang..." ucap orang itu sambil

tersenyum kecil ke arah Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Hinata langsung senang melihat siapa

yang datang, air matanya langsung mengalir deras.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia langsung memeluk supirnya itu.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa! Oncle! Kukira kau

meninggalkanku sendiri disini!"

"Eh...n-nona ini kenapa...?!"

Hinata menangis dengan sangat keras sehingga

menggema di sekolah itu, dan juga terdengar di

telinga Naruto yang sebenarnya belum meninggalkan

sekolah itu. Naruto sengaja bersembunyi di balik

tembok agar Hinata menyangka bahwa dirinya telah

pulang. Meskipun seandainya Hinata belum pulang

dan Kotetsu belum mencari majikannya itu, ia akan

tetap bersembunyi disana, bagaimanapun ia tak

bisa meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

Sebuah senyuman usil terukir di wajah Naruto. Diam-

diam ia telah berhasil membohongi Hinata

sehingga membuat gadis itu tadi hampir bingung

setengah mati. Ia ingat wajah Hinata ketika menarik

tangannya, begitu memelas ingin diantar pulang.

Sebuah ekspresi yang sangat lucu, aku

merindukannya. Pikir Naruto dalam hatinya.

Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

"Andai saja kau mengingat janjimu di hari itu..."

gumam Naruto sambil mendesah.

"Segar sekali!" Hinata berseru ketika ia keluar dari

kamar mandi. Ia kemudian berjalan ke ruangan

tengah dan duduk di sofa sembari menonton

sedang sibuk menata meja makan

ketika Hinata bertanya padanya. "Haruka, apa kau

kenal dengan orang yang namanya Naruto?"Haruka

mengangkat alisnya. "Naruto yang mana,

Nona?""Naruto...mmm, Naruto Namikaze..." jawab Hinata

masih sambil asik memindah-mindahkan saluran

Haruka terdiam, lalu dia langsung

tersenyum kecil. "Oh, Tuan Naruto yang itu..."

mengerutkan keningnya,

sekarang ia tidak lagi memencet remot tapi

langsung berbalik menghadap orang yang sedang

ia ajak bicara. "Kau kenal?"Haruka lagi-lagi

tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Nona dan Tuan Naruto kan

dulu sering main bersama..." terang Haruka.

"o...begitu ya..." Hinata sedikit menerawang. "mm,

apa aku dulu sering mengganggunya ya? Rasanya

aku kok seperti pernah berbuat jahat

padanya?"Haruka memiringkan kepalanya.

"Namanya juga anak kecil, dulu nona sering buat

keributan dan sangat usil pada tuan Naruto. Dulu itu

kalau tidak salah Nona pernah berbuat masalah di

pesta ulang tahunnya tuan Naruto sehingga tuan Naruto

menangis kencang karena kuenya jatuh ke

kepalanya..." kenang Haruka sambil tertawa

jadi teringat tentang kejadian itu. Benar

juga ya, dulu aku tertawa begitu kencang ketika

melihat Naruto menangis. Pikir Hinata. Ternyata aku

kejam juga, ya? "Mungkin itu aku lakukan karena

aku membencinya?" gumam Hinata, masih sambil

memperhatikan Haruka yang sedang menata meja

makan. "Seingatku dulu aku tidak suka dengan

anak itu?"Haruka menoleh, "Hmm? Kurasa Nona

tidak membencinya..." tiba-tiba Haruka tersenyum

aneh. Mencurigakan, pikir Hinata. "Nah Nona,

makan malamnya sudah siap..." Haruka kemudian

menundukkan kepala dan segera pergi ke

makan sendirian. "Kalau aku tidak

membencinya, lalu apa ya?"

Naruto memarkirkan motornya di lapangan parkir

sebuah hotel. Selain berbohong tentang

kepulangan Kotetsu tadi, ia juga berbohong tentang

pulang kerumah dengan berjalan kaki. Sebenarnya

ia ke sekolah menggunakan motor hitam

kesayangannya. Naruto tinggal di sebuah hotel yang

lumayan mewah, dilantai 3 kamar nomor 24. Dia

baru saja menginap di hotel itu selama 2 malam

mengingat baru dua hari yang lalu ia datang ke

kota ini dan tidak punya tempat tinggal.

KREK...Naruto membuka pintunya."Naruto! SELAMAT

DATANG!" suara seorang perempuan terdengar

dari dalam kamar itu. Perempuan itu langsung

memeluk Naruto."Hei! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN

DISINI!" Naruto kesal. Ia berusaha melepaskan

perempuan itu dengan paksa. Dan akhirnya

perempuan itu terlepas. Naruto memegang kedua

pundak perempuan itu agar ia tidak bisa dekat-

dekat Naruto dan memeluknya lagi."Tentu saja karena

aku kangen kamu!" ujar perempuan itu

kesal. Ia kemudian mendorong perempuan itu agar

ia keluar dari kamarnya. "Tunggu Naruto, aku belum

mau pulang. Kau belum makan, bukan? Aku

sengaja datang kemari membawakanmu makanan!"

ujar perempuan itu ketika akhirnya posisinya

sudah berada diluar kamar Naruto."Bawa saja

makanan itu pulang!" Naruto menatap kesal

perempuan itu. "Lagipula kenapa kau bisa ada di

kota ini? Kau mengikutiku, ya?"Wanita itu

tersenyum 'sok manis. "Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa

membiarkanmu hidup sendiri""Aku lebih bahagia

hidup sendiri dibandingkan harus bersamamu...!"

seru Naruto kesal. BRAK!Dengan kencang Naruto lalu

menutup pintu kamarnya dari dalam. Kemudian

menguncinya. Ia tidak menghiraukan ketika

perempuan itu memukul-mukul pintunya dan

berteriak meminta untuk membukakan

pintu."Dasar cewek gila!" gumam Naruto sambil

membuka baju sekolahnya dan menggantinya

dengan baju kaos lengan pendek dan celana

suasana kamarnya sepi setelah

tidak ada lagi suara ketukan pintu. Sepertinya

perempuan itu sudah pulang, pikir Naruto. Ia

kemudian menarik nafas lalu mengambil

botol softdrink yang ada di dalam kulkasnya. Ia

meneguknya. Tiba-tiba suara ponsel Naruto berbunyi.

Ia segera mengambilnya dan

mengangkatnya."Halo?""Oh, sepertinya minggu

depan saja." "Kurasa Hinata tidak akan

keberatan.""Aku berhutang terimakasih yang

banyak padamu, Tante...""Baik, selamat malam."

Hinata masuk ke kelasnya dengan perlahan. Aneh

sekali, pikirnya. Setelah ia turun dari mobilnya

sampai ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya ini banyak

sekali siswi yang memandang aneh kearahnya

sembari berbisik-bisik. Namun Hinata mencoba

untuk tidak menghiraukannya lalu duduk

dikursinya dengan setenang mungkin.

"Hinata!" ketika Hinata mencoba untuk tenang,

Ino masuk ke kelasnya dengan begitu ribut

memanggil namanya. "Apa sih?" Hinata menutup

kedua telinganya."Ada gosip katanya kemaren

setelah pulang sekolah kau dan anak baru

it...hmmph..!" Hinata langsung membekap mulut

Ino. "Bisakah kau memelankan suaramu..." bisik

Hinata pelan. Inopun akhirnya mengangguk.

Ino melirik sebentar ke arah bangku Naruto yang

masih kosong, lalu ia melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Jadi, apa gosipnya?""Kudengar katanya kemaren

setelah pulang sekolah ada yang melihat kau dan

Naruto berduaan di kelas ini sampai hari benar-benar

sore. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Ino kelihatan

gemas sekali. "Apa benar katanya kau ditembak

oleh Naruto?"

1 detik berlalu.2 detik berlalu.3 detik berlalu.4

detik berlalu.5 detik berlalu.

"Hah?" Hinata baru merespon. Ia cengo. Tanpa

menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, Ino langsung

menarik kedua tangan Hinata dan digoyangkan

keatas kebawah. "Kyaaa! Kau hebat Hinata! Kau

bisa mendapatkan cowo keren macem dia, kau

sungguh luar biasa!" seru Ino kegirangan. Hinata

hanya bengong. Kemudian dia cepat-cepat

menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, itu tidak

benar!" tegasnya. Hinata langsung menarik nafas

panjang. "Sini, biar kuberitahu..." Hinata langsung

menceritakan sedikit tentang hubungannya dengan

Naruto, yang berstatus 'teman lama' alias 'teman

masa kecil' memperhatikan dengan

seksama. "Lalu?"Hinata mengangkat alisnya. "Hah?

Kan sudah kubilang dia itu teman masa

kecilku.""Masa? Instingku mengatakan bahwa

kalian memiliki hubungan lain selain itu...hihi"

Ino sedikit cekikikan."Berarti instingmu tidak

beres." Hinata menjitak pelan kepala

Ino."Aduhh..." Ino meringis pelan. "Padahal

mungkin akan hebat bila salah satu dari kita bisa

berpacaran dengan cowok sekeren dia. Ah, tapi

tenang saja Hinata, aku tidak akan merebutnya

darimu.""Dariku?" Hinata menyipitkan matanya.

"Jangan sungkan, ambil aja cowo jelek itu

untukmu...aku tak butuh" lanjut Hinata dengan

ekspresi tak tiba-tiba Ino

menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Hei,

ada ap..."

PLETAK!

Tiba-tiba ada yang menjitak kepala Hinata, tidak

keras sih, tapi cukup mengejutkan. Hinata langsung

menoleh dengan kesal."Siapa yang kau maksud

dengan cowo jelek itu?" ujarnya

terdiam melihat Naruto tengah menatapnya tajam. Ia

sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara akhirnya hanya

bisa cengar-cengir gak jelas. "Hehehehe..."Dengan

tiba-tiba Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah

Hinata. Ino hanya bisa menutup mulutnya ketika

melihat itu. Hinata bisa mendengar hembusan nafas

Naruto di telinganya. "Aku tunggu kau di kantin saat

istirahat. Oh iya, Akan kupastikan kau tidak bisa

menghindar kali ini..."Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba

memerah. Ini pertama kali baginya mendengar

suara cowo sedekat ini!Setelah berkata seperti itu

Naruto langsung duduk di bangkunya."Hi-Hinata!"

Ino mengguncang-guncangkan pelan tubuh

Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja kaku. "h..h...h..." Hinata

berucap sesuatu yang tidak begitu jelas

terdengar."h? H apa?" Ino memaksa Hinata

berkata lebih jelas."H...h...huwaaaaaaaaa...Ino,

tolong akuuuuuu!" Hinata menangis keras lalu

memeluk erat sahabatnya -siswi yang

berada dikelas itu langsung menoleh ketika Hinata

menangis dengan suara yang keras. Hanya Naruto

yang berada di kelas itu yang tidak menoleh sama

sekali. Ia tau Hinata menangis konyol seperti itu,

namun ia hanya tersenyum sambil terus

mendengarkan lagu lewat headshetnya.

"Hinata, ayo ke kantin..." ajak Ino sambil

menarik-narik lengan Hinata."Ayo!" dengan

semangatnya Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju

kantin. Padahal awalnya ia sudah bertekad tidak

akan ke kantin saat jam istirahat, namun karena

sudah kelaparan ia sampai lupa bakal ada sesuatu

atau lebih tepatnya bahaya disana.

Namun masih sama seperti tadi pagi, masih

banyak sekali siswi yang memandangnya dengan

pandangan tak suka. "Aku tidak suka dengan

tatapan-tatapan itu..." bisik Hinata pada

langsung tersenyum usil. "Mereka hanya iri..."

ujarnya.

"Hah?" Hinata hanya cengo. Namun ekspresinya

berubah ketika ia menyadari bahwa mereka sudah

sampai di kantin. "Ah, aku mau beli burger itu!"

Hinata langsung berlari menuju mba-mba yang

menjual burger. Sementara Ino membeli

minuman."Mba, aku mau burger satu!" ujar

Hinata."Aku juga satu" tiba-tiba ada orang yang

menyahut ucapan Hinata, ketika Hinata menengok

orang itu ternyata Naruto.

"Kok kau..." Hinata memelankan suaranya. "Kenapa

kau ada disini!" Hinata langsung mengeraskan

suaranya. Dan hal itu langsung membuat orang-

orang disekitarnya menoleh. Namun dengan

cueknya Hinata tidak memperhatikan orang-orang

yang menoleh ke arahnya, ia hanya fokus melotot

pada memiringkan kepalanya. "Loh, kita

kan sudah janjian tadi?" dengan entengnya Naruto

membalas ucapan Hinata yang

terdiam, namun ia langsung tercekat. Astaga! Aku

lupa! Teriak Hinata dalam hatinya."Ini

dek...burgernya..." si mba penjual itu langsung

memberikan dua buah burger ke Hinata begitupula

dengan Naruto. Hinata lalu mengambil burgernya dan

merogoh sakunya. Sementara Naruto mengambil

burgernya lalu hendak pergi, namun si mba

mencegahnya, "Mana uanya, dek?"Naruto menoleh,

"Dia yang bayar..." Naruto lalu menunjuk Hinata.

Kemudian dia beranjak pergi.

Tadinya Hinata hendak mengejar Naruto, namun si

mba tadi mencegahnya dan menagih uangnya.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Hinata membayar

burger milik Naruto juga. Setelah itu iapun berjalan

menuju meja ganasnya Hinata

mengigit burger miliknya itu. "Hei, ada apa Hinata?"

Ino menghampiri sahabatnya yang sedang

bertingkah aneh itu. Namun Hinata hanya diam dan

sibuk memakan burgernya. "Hinata! ADA APA

DENGANMU!" Ino berteriak di telinga

langsung tersentak. "A-ap-apa sih?" Hinata

kelihatan kesal."Kau ini kenapa sih? Ganas sekali

makan burger itu" tanya Ino sambil menyeruput

minuman yang ia beli."Aku lapar." Jawab Hinata

bohong. Sebenarnya ia lebih merasa kesal

dibandingkan merasa lapar."Huh...?""Ino,

bolehkan aku meminta bantuanku?" tiba-tiba

seorang siswi berkacamata mengahampiri

menoleh pada siswi itu lalu menoleh

pada Hinata. Namun melihat Hinata yang masih

cuek sambil memakan burgernya membuat ia

kesal, akhirnya ia meninggalkan Hinata.

"MENYEBALKAN!" gerutu Hinata setelah burgernya

ia habiskan. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ia lalu

meraih es jeruk yang tadi ia beli. Namun ketika ia

meraihnya, kok gak mau gerakya?Hinata langsung

menoleh ke sampingnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia

ketika melihat Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah sedang

menyeruput es jeruk miliknya. "NARU..TO...!" Hinata

hendak berseru kencang-kencang, namun Naruto

menghentikannya dengan memasukan sedotan es

jeruk itu ke mulut Hinata.

"Minum dulu..." ujar Naruto Hinata

hendak memberontak tapi tak jadi, kini wajahnya

memerah. Kenapa begitu? Tentu saja sedotan yang

kini berada dimulutnya itu sempat berada di mulut

Naruto. I..inikan ciuman secara tidak langsung...!

jerit Hinata dalam benaknya.

Namun tanpa banyak bicara Hinata langsung

menyeruput es jeruknya. Ia berusaha membuang

jauh-jauh hal-hal tentang 'ciuman' itu, mungkin ia

jadi berpikir kayak gitu karena terlalu sering

menonton dorama. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi,

wajahnya tetap memerah. Karena takut Naruto

menyadari wajahnya yang memerah akhirnya ia

meminumnya sambil menundukan

menyadari bahwa kini wajah Hinata memerah, ia

langsung tersenyum jahil. "Hei, ada apa dengan

wajahmu?" Naruto berpura-pura khawatir, ia lalu

memegang dagu kecil Hinata dan mengangkatnya.

"Wah...wah...aku tidak pernah melihat wajah Nona

Hyuga memerah seperti itu..." gumam Naruto

kemudian.

"Ih, apaan sih..." Hinata berusaha menutupi rasa

malunya dengan tidak melihat langsung kearah

mata Naruto. "Lepasin, aku haus tau!" "Haus? Mmm,

kurasa kau lebih ingin 'bekas' ku daripada

minuman itu" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum usil.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Melihat itu Naruto

senang, ia kemudian medekatkan wajahnya ke

wajah Hinata.

JANGAN, JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT!

Hati Hinata sudah berteriak keras-keras, namun

raganya tetap tidak mau bergerak. Akhirnya Hinata

hanya bisa menutup matanya ketakutan.

BLETAK!

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara keras disusul dengan

ringisan Naruto. "Aduduh..."

Hinata membuka matanya. Ternyata tadi itu suara

Naruto yang kepalanya dipukul keras oleh ibu kantin.

Melihat hal itu senyum Hinata mengembang. Ia

terselamatkan!"Di kantinku dilarang cabul!" seru

ibu kantin ganas pada Naruto.

Sejak kejadian dikantin itu, Hinata selalu saja

berusaha menghindari Naruto bagaimanapun caranya.

Ia rela tidak pergi ke kantin saat jam istirahat bila

Naruto berada di sana di waktu yang sama. Akhirnya

belakangan ini Hinata selalu membawa bekal roti

dari rumahnya untuk berjaga-jaga bila ia tidak bisa

pergi ke kantin.

Namun betapa leganya ia ketika ia ke sekolah di

hari Jum'at yang cerah. Sampai jam pelajaran

dimulai dihari itu, Naruto tak kunjung datang dan

masuk kedalam kelas. Hinata berpikir cowo macem

dia mungkin akan bolos mengingat Naruto itu

bandelnya minta ampun. Meskipun baru

bersekolah selama 4 hari, sudah hampir beribu-

ribu teguran ia terima dari guru yang berbeda-

beda. Sifat Naruto memang bosanan sehingga ia suka

tertidur di dalam kelas. Ia juga suka usil pada guru

yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Baru saja masuk,

tapi Naruto sudah di cap sebagai cowo bandel di

sekolah ini. Hanya satu hal yang Hinata bingung,

hanya dalam 4 hari juga, Naruto sudah punya fans

club sendiri. Dan fans club itu tidak lain berisi

cewe-cewe yang naksir berat sama Naruto.

"Hinata, kau tidak cemas?" bisik Ino ketika

pelajaran pertama tengah berlangsung."Cemas

apa?" Hinata mengangkat alisnya.

"Hari ini sepertinya Naruto tidak masuk..."

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. "Biarkan saja,

palingan dia bolos. Anak bandel kayak dia

mungkin saja sekarang sedang nongkrong di suatu

tempat bareng sama kawan-kawannya."

"Hatchiiiii!" Naruto tiba-tiba bersin. Ia lalu menarik

selimutnya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Hawa dingin terasa menusuk tulang-tulang

rusuknya. Ia belum beranjak dari kasurnya hari ini.

Ia merasa sangat kedinginan dan tidak kuat untuk

hanya sekedar bangkit dan duduk ditepian

ranjangnya. Naruto merasa kini dirinya benar-benar

tak berdaya.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini ia bingung harus

melakukan apa. Perutnya kosong karena belum

sarapan, tadinya ia ingin memesan makanan, tapi

tak jadi karena dompet berisi semua uangnya

tertinggal di kamar mandi saat ia mandi sore

kemarin. Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa disini yang

akan merawatnya. Ibunya sudah meninggal sejak

ia masih kecil, dan ayahnya tewas tertembak

peluru nyasar dua minggu yang lalu. Karena itu ia

pindah ke hotel sendirian saja.

Sempat terbesit olehnya, bagaimana kalau ia

menelepon Hanabi? Cewek yang kemaren sempat ia

usir. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Cewek itu

mungkin akan memperburuk suasananya saja. Kini

yang Naruto ingin dan harapkan hanya satu, bukan

makanan yang akan mengisi perutnya, tapi Hinata

yang berada disampingnya dan merawatnya. Cuma

itu."Hinata..."

"Hatchiiiii!" Naruto tiba-tiba bersin. Ia lalu menarik

selimutnya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Hawa dingin terasa menusuk tulang-tulang

rusuknya. Ia belum beranjak dari kasurnya hari ini.

Ia merasa sangat kedinginan dan tidak kuat untuk

hanya sekedar bangkit dan duduk ditepian

ranjangnya. Naruto merasa kini dirinya benar-benar

tak berdaya.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini ia bingung harus

melakukan apa. Perutnya kosong karena belum

sarapan, tadinya ia ingin memesan makanan, tapi

tak jadi karena dompet berisi semua uangnya

tertinggal di kamar mandi saat ia mandi sore

kemarin. Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa disini yang

akan merawatnya. Ibunya sudah meninggal sejak

ia masih kecil, dan ayahnya tewas tertembak

peluru nyasar dua minggu yang lalu. Karena itu ia

pindah ke hotel sendirian saja.

Sempat terbesit olehnya, bagaimana kalau ia

menelepon Hanabi? Cewek yang kemaren sempat ia

usir. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Cewek itu

mungkin akan memperburuk suasananya saja. Kini

yang Naruto ingin dan harapkan hanya satu, bukan

makanan yang akan mengisi perutnya, tapi Hinata

yang berada disampingnya dan merawatnya. Cuma

itu."Hinata..."

Bel tanda pelajaran terakhirpun usai, Hinata segera

membereskan tasnya dan bersiap pulang. Namun

tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Tanpa berpikir

lama-lama Hinata langsung mengangkat

telponnya."Halo?" "Hinata...cepat...cepat

kesini...aku membutuhkanmu..." terdengar suara

seseorang diseberang sana. Suaranya begitu pelan

dan serak, berkesan menakutkan.

"Eh...ini siapa?" tanya Hinata cepat-cepat.

Tengkuknya kini merinding mendengar suara itu.

"Kumohon...Hinata...cepat kemari...ke

hotel..XXX...kamar...no...24..." tut-tut-

tuuuuuutTiba-tiba sambungan terputus dari

seberang. Hinata langsung merinding. Siapa tadi?

Kenapa menyuruhku ke hotel itu? Dan satu lagi,

kenapa suaranya begitu? Suara serak yang

menyeramkan? Pikir Hinata dihatinya.

Namun mengingat orang itu terdengar memohon

padanya Hinata jadi tidak tega.

Akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan segenap

keberanian, Hinata pergi menuju hotel itu. Ia

langsung pergi kesana tanpa pulang kerumah dulu

dan mengganti bajunya. Entah kenapa Hinata

merasa harus cepat-cepat.

KREK...

Hinata membuka kamar pintu hotel itu yang

ternyata tak dikunci. Kamar no 24. Dengan

perlahan Hinata melangkah masuk.

Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Tiga langkah.

Dan...Hinata berhenti di langkah ke

terdiam sesaat dan tiba-tiba ia langsung menjerit.

"e...eh...Na-Naruto?!"

Hinata begitu kaget ketika ia memasuki ruangan itu,

ia langsung mendapati sosok Naruto yang jatuh

tersungkur lemas diatas karpet. Wajahnya sangat

merah. Hinata langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata mencoba

menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto, namun Naruto

tetap tidak bangun. Hinata langsung memegang

jidat Naruto dan, "Panas sekali!" jeritnya. Ia bingung

mau melakukan apa, akhirnya ia melingkarkan

lengan Naruto di lehernya dan mencoba untuk

membuat cowo itu berdiri. Walaupun agak susah,

Hinata tidak patah semangat, tubuhnya memang

mungil dan kecil, tapi ia kuat dan sanggup untuk

menopang tubuh cowo itu.

" Hina...ta..?" suara Naruto terdengar lemah dan kecil

ketika Hinata mencoba untuk menyeretnya menuju

ke ranjang.

Dan akhirnya Hinata merebahkan tubuh Naruto di

ranjangnya, Hinata terbantu karena Naruto sudah agak

sadar dan memaksakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk

bergerak.

Setelah itu, Hinata langsung melempar tasnya ke

atas sofa. Lalu ia beranjak keluar.

"Hinata...kamu...mau...kemana...?" suara Naruto lagi-

lagi terdengar lemah dan tidak berdaya.

Hinata langsung menoleh mendengar itu, "Aku akan

mencari dokter di dekat sini. Tunggu sebentar

yaa...!" dengan tergesa-gesa Hinata pergi keluar

hotel dan mencari seorang dokter yang bisa

memeriksa keadaan Naruto saat itu juga.

15 menitpun berlalu, akhirnya Hinata kembali ke

kamar Naruto dengan seorang dokter laki-laki muda.

Dokter itu terlihat kecapean karena Hinata

menariknya dan berlari dengan kencang agar Naruto

tidak menunggu terlalu lama.

Dokter itu langsung memeriksa tubuh Naruto,

sementara Hinata hanya bisa menyaksikannya

sambil menutup mata ketika Naruto disuntik. Hinata

memang sedikit takut dengan darah.

"Nah, selesai..." ujar dokter itu. Ia kemudian

menghampiri Hinata, "Dia hanya demam biasa, dan

sepertinya dia belum makan seharian ini. Berikan

saja obat ini padanya setelah ia makan, oh ya,

jangan lupa berikan dia makanan yang cukup

memenuhi gizinya..." ujar dokter itu sembari

memberikan Hinata beberapa obat yang ia bawa.

"Terimakasih dok..." Hinata lalu membungkukan

badannya. Ia merasa sangat berterima kasih pada

dokter itu karena mau menolongnya. Setelah itu

Hinata langsung mengantar dokter muda itu keluar

dari kamar Naruto. Setelah dokter itu pergi, Hinata

langsung menutup pintunya dari dalam. Ia segera

berlari menghampiri Naruto.

" Hi..na..ta..terima...kasih..." ujar Naruto berusaha

sambil tersenyum.

Meskipun tidak begitu terlihat, seukir senyuman

tersungging di wajah Hinata yang sedang cemas.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Hinata. Naruto menggeleng

lemah. "Pantas saja!" Hinata cepat-cepat beranjak

ke kulkas, tapi ia tidak menemukan makanan

berigizi disana, hanya ada makanan cepat saji

yang kurang cocok untuk dimakan oleh orang

sakit.

Hinata kemudian beranjak mendekati Naruto lagi. "Hei,

apa disini ada restoran?" tanya Hinata sedikit tidak

sabaran. Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Baiklah, tunggu

sebentar ya..." Hinata hendak berbalik badan dan

beranjak, namun Naruto langsung menarik lengan

Hinata dengan lemah.

"Jangan...per..gi...aku..mau...kau di...sini..."

ucap Naruto terbata-bata. Naruto kemudian menunjuk

lemah ke arah telpon yang tersedia di kamar itu.

"Pe...san...saja..." lanjutnya. Tanpa mengelak

Hinatapun langsung memesan makanan dari telpon

itu. Untung saja ini hotel mewah, sehingga

sarananya sangat mewah dan disini juga

menyediakan makanan untuk orang yang sedang

sakit.

Setelah menelpon, Hinata langsung mendekat ke

Naruto lagi. Wajah cowo itu semakin memerah,

demamnya belum mereda. Mungkin ini karena dia

belum makan, pikir Hinata. Keringat bercucuran

dari tubuh Naruto, Hinata segera mengambil sapu

tangan dari tasnya dan mengelap keringat Naruto

menggunakan itu. Hinata melakukannya dengan

pelan dan lembut.

15 menit kemudian seorang pelayan mengantarkan

makanan yang dipesan Hinata. Setelah memberikan

uang pada pelayan itu, ia langsung mengambil

semangkuk bubur yang dibawakan oleh pelayan itu

lalu menutup pintu kamar rapat kembali.

"Naruto, ayo makan dulu..." ujar Hinata berusaha

membangun Naruto dengan pelan. Hinata lalu

menumpuk bantal dibawah kepala Naruto agar posisi

badannya bisa sedikit terduduk.

Naruto membuka mulutnya lemah, Hinata langsung

menyuapinya. Naruto memang tidak memakan bubur

itu sampai habis, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk

mengisi kekosongan perut Naruto. Setelah meminum

obatnya Naruto langsung tertidur dengan pulas.

Hinata menarik nafas lega melihat demam Naruto

sudah agak turun. Hinata lalu memerhatikan wajah

Naruto yang sudah terlelap. Perasaan bersalah

menggerogoti dirinya. Ia menyesal sudah berkata

hal yang tidak-tidak tentang cowo ini tadi pagi. Ia

tidak tau kalau cowo ini tidak masuk bukan karena

bolos, tapi karena sakit.

Hinata mengelus-elus rambut cowo itu. Meskipun

Naruto kini sudah tumbuh dewasa dan terlihat

berbeda dari Naruto kecil yang dulu Hinata kenal, tapi

Naruto ini masih tetap menjadi Naruto kecilnya.

Hinata tersenyum, namun tiba-tiba ia

mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tunggu? Hah? Apa

maksudnya dengan Naruto kecilku?" (0.0)a

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Tadinya

Hinata sudah ingin pulang, namun ketika ia

beranjak dari kursinya yang terletak di samping

ranjang Naruto ia baru sadar ternyata sedari tadi Naruto

menggenggam tangannya erat, seolah tidak ingin

kehilangan Hinata. Dan akhirnya Hinata tak jadi

pulang. Setelah ia membetulkan letak selimut Naruto,

Hinata langsung menyusul Naruto ke alam mimpi.

"Hinata...Hinata...dingin...Hinata..."

Samar terdengar suara seseorang memanggil

namanya.

"Hinata...dingin..dingin..."

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Ia lalu

mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ternyata ia tertidur

diatas kursi yang letaknya ditepi ranjang milik Naruto.

Hinata menegakkan posisi tubuhnya.

"Dingin...Hinata...dingin..."

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara itu.

Hinata yang masih setengah sadar langsung

menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Namun ketika ia

akan menjatuhkan lagi kepalanya di tepi ranjang

Naruto, tiba-tiba tangan Naruto menggenggamnya

dengan sangat keras. Barulah Hinata menyadari

bahwa suara itu adalah suara Naruto.

Cepat-cepat Hinata mendekati wajah Naruto. Ia

menempelkan telapak tangannya di atas dahi

Hinata. "Ya ampun, demamnya naik lagi!" seru

Hinata pelan.

Hinata cepat-cepat berlari kecil menuju satu-

satunya lemari yang ada diruangan itu. Ia mencari

selimut disana. "selimut...selimut...selimut..."

Hinata bergumam sembari mencari-cari sesuatu

yang bisa dipakai untuk menjadi selimut. Dan

akhirnya Hinata menemukan sebuah selimut yang

tidak terlalu tebal. Ia buru-buru melapisi Naruto

dengan selimut itu.

Sudah dilapis oleh 2 buah selimut, tapi Naruto tetap

menggigil. Hinata bingung, ia menoleh ke kanan

dan ke kiri berharap ada barang lain yang bisa ia

gunakan untuk menebalkan selimut Naruto. Namun

percuma, kamar ini tidak punya banyak barang.

Hinata lalu mencoba berpikir, mengingat-ingat, apa

yang akan ibunya lakukan bila ia kedinginan

seperti itu. "Oh iya, mamaku selalu memelukku bila

aku kedinginan seperti ini..." pikir Hinata.

"Tapi...aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal ini..."

lanjut pikirannya.

Hinata bingung. Ia tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi

jika ia tidak melakukannya Naruto akan terus

mengigil. Hinata berjalan mondar-mandir di depan

ranjang Naruto.

"Hinata...dingin...dingin..."

Suara itu terdengar lagi, akhirnya hati Hinata luluh

dan iapun naik keatas ranjang Naruto. Ia berbaring

disana, hanya saja tidak ikut masuk kedalam

selimutnya. Dengan perlahan Hinata memeluk Naruto.

Kini wajah mereka sangat dekat, Hinata langsung

mengelap wajah Naruto dengan sapu tangannya yang

tadi karena keringatnya terus bercucuran. Ia

menatapnya, "Kurasa kau tidak sejelek yang

kukira..." gumam Hinata kecil. "Cepat sembuh

ya..."

Setelah Hinata memeluknya, Naruto sudah tidak

menggigil lagi. Berhasil. Namun naasnya Hinata

tidak bisa tidur, matanya tak mau terpejam dengan

posisi tidurnya yang seperti ini. Selama ia masih

membuka matanya, Hinata terus menerus

mengelap wajah dan leher Naruto yang basah karena

keringat.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 pagi. Hinata sudah

berbaring di ranjang Naruto sembari memeluknya dan

mengelap wajah dan lehernya selama 2 jam. Mata

Hinata sudah sangat berat, akhirnya ia

memutuskan untuk menyudahi pekerjaannya,

lagipula kelihatannya Naruto sudah mulai baikan. Ia

lalu beranjak dari kasur dan pergi tidur di sofa.

Mata Hinata kembali terpejam.

3 jam kemudian.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Naruto, buka pintunya!"

TOK TOK TOK!

"Naruto!"

Hinata membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Siapa

sih? Mengganggu tidurku saja! Pikir Hinata kesal.

"Naruto, buka pintunya!"

Walaupun Hinata belum sepenuhnya sadar, dengan

berjalan sempoyongan ia mendekati pintu,

membuka kuncinya dan membuka pintu dengan

perlahan.

Hinata berdiri disana sembari mengucek-ngucek

matanya karena masih mengantuk. Dihadapannya

sudah berdiri seorang gadis cantik yang

memandangnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Si...siapa kau?!" seru gadis itu keras. "A-apa

yang kau lakukan dikamar Naruto?!"

"Sssh..." Hinata meletakkan telunjuknya di depan

bibirnya sendiri. "Bisakah kau tidak berisik?" ujar

Hinata kesal.

Gadis itu mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Hinata.

"Kau tidur dikamar ini? Apa yang kau lakukan pada

Naruto-ku?!" gadis itu seperti mau menangis.

Dengan polosnya Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Naruto-mu? Kau pacarnya?" tanya Darel menyelidik.

Gadis itu tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng,

melainkan menatap Hinata dengan tajam. "Baiklah-

baiklah, Naruto ada di dalam...dia demam. Aku

kemari hanya untuk merawatnya saja..." ujar Hinata

sembari memepersilahkan gadis itu untuk masuk.

Setelah itu ia langsung jatuh tertidur kembali diatas

sofa.

"Apa? Naruto demam!" Gadis itu langsung menyerbu

masuk dan berlari ke arah ranjang Naruto. Ia lalu

menempelkan keningnya pada kening Naruto.

"Sukurlah, demamnya sudah turun..." gumam

gadis itu lega. Tadinya ia ingin menanyai banyak

hal pada Hinata, namun tak jadi melihat Hinata yang

sudah terlelap dengan tidak wajar di atas sofa.

Gadis itu langsung menatap Naruto. Wajahnya sengaja

ia dekatkan ke wajah Naruto. Ia ingin menciumnya,

sebuah kesempatan yang bagus. Gadis itu

memejamkan matanya, jarak antar bibirnya dengan

bibir Naruto sudah sekitar 2 centi. Namun tiba-tiba

mata Naruto terbuka perlahan. Dia sangat terkejut

melihat wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah gadis

itu. Spontan Naruto langsung mendorong gadis itu

dengan keras.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" seru Naruto kaget.

Gadis itu terdiam, namun tiba-tiba ia tersenyum

nakal. "Kau lupa dengan apa yang kita lakukan tadi

malam...?" gadis itu menyeringai. Naruto langsung

terbelalak


End file.
